Medical Mayham
by pokemon2471
Summary: The story about the mystery that surrounds a person that comes into a hospital's ER. The nurse who tries to figure it out and the doctor that tries to keep him alive.


Another one of my stories I wrote for creative writing.

Medical Mayhem

"Our lives are plagued with mystery. Everywhere we turn is another problem that needs to be solved or story that needs a resolution. As humans we find the need to solve all those mysteries whether we should or shouldn't. Jim Lawrence was plagued with a mystery that he will never forget."

"What do we have here?" asked Jim.

Jim is a second year ER nurse at Harview Medical Hospital. He's a caring nice guy and really good at his job.

"43 year old male, two stab wounds to the chest. He was found on the street and has lost a lot of blood," replied Kate, Jim's friend and the doctor on this case.

Kate Visect is a forth year ER doctor. She's an emotional strong person with a great work ethic.

"So what do we do?" Jim asked starting to get to work on the guy who was face up on the table, unconscious.

"Start with controlling the bleeding, and then when he is stable we'll get him to the OR and close up the wounds," said Kate to everyone in the room, while she was checking the guy for more wounds, which she couldn't find anymore.

"I found his ID tag, his name is Marcus Steinberg, works at Electronics Energy," said one of the other nurses looking at a tag.

Kate was shaking her head when she heard this.

"Poor guy he was found near there must have been going to work and gotten mugged or something," then she straightened up and looked at everyone else. "But that isn't what we are here for we are here to save this man's life, now let's keep working,"

Two doctors and three nurses worked for a half of an hour till Marcus was finally stable to be transported to the OR. In the ER things were going as smoothly as possible.

"Ok he has some internal bleeding in his chest but it is small and shouldn't be a problem. It will probably heal itself and I don't want to stitch it up then the stitch breaking and causing more damage," explained Kate concentrating on her work on Marcus.

Then suddenly machines started beeping.

"Ok what is his BP?" asked Kate now being more careful.

"70 over 45 and dropping, heart rate is low too," said one of the other nurses rushing over to Kate's side.

"I don't see anything major here that would cause that sort drop," said Kate looking everywhere in Marcus.

"Maybe it is one of the bleeders," said Jim looking as well.

"No it isn't those, they are not that serious," explained Kate still looking around.

Then as soon as it started the beeping stopped, with everyone looking up at the monitors.

"BP is fine at 120 over 85 heart rate is rising as well. What did you do? " asked a confused Jim.

"I didn't do anything. But let's get him closed up and in the ICU and we will know more later hopefully," decided Kate who was looking just as confused and even more exhausted.

An hour later the surgery was done and Marcus still hadn't woken up from the anesthesia. Jim and Kate were both at Marcus's bedside staring at him.

"I hope he can recover fully with no more damage done to him," commented Jim who was still worried about what had happened during the surgery.

"That would be great but the loss of blood was pretty strenuous on his body that might be why him blood pressure and heart rate went down," explained Kate but also looked worried.

"What I want to know is who could have done this to him right when he was going to work as well," mentioned Jim.

"Well like I said before it was probably just a random mugger and our job is to save his life not figure out who did this to him," advised Kate who started to leave to go back to the ER.

Jim knew that his job was to save lives and not investigate them, but this one was just to confusing to him. It was the morning with people around and it would be too risky because people might see it. He was just leaving the room to go back to the ER when he heard a groan coming from the bed. Jim rushed back over to the bed to check on Marcus.

"Where am I?" groaned Marcus.

"Harview Medical Hospital you were mugged and stabbed near your work," explained Jim who was checked Marcus's vital signs.

"Oh ow," groaned Marcus trying not to move as much as possible.

"There was a little bit of internal bleeding but it should be able to heal itself," said Jim running his hand through his brown short hair.

"Will I be ok?" asked Marcus in a quiet voice.

"Yes you should be fine, a long recovery but just fine. I will go alert your doctor and tell her that you are awake, now just rest," advised Jim who started to leave.

"One last thing did they find the guy who did this to me?" asked Marcus looking hopeful.

"We haven't been alerted to anything yet but when we do you will be told don't worry," said Jim leaving the room.

As Jim was walking towards the ER he started to think about everything. Marcus didn't have a clue who did this to him. The police hadn't come yet to interview him about the incident. He didn't know how police did there job but all he wanted was to see the person who did this get what they deserved. As he walked into the ER he immediately started to look for Kate. He found her working on some paper work by the ER desk.

"Marcus is awake and talking," said Jim when he got to Kate.

"That's good how does he feel?" asked Kate putting down her paperwork and looking at him.

"A little pain probably from the bleeding but other then that everything else is fine," Indicated Jim.

"Well that's good, things are slow here, I'll go up and see how he is doing for myself," said Kate putting her paperwork away and heading for the door.

"Ok I'll be down here if you need anything," said Jim who sat down at the ER desk and started to think some more.

He knew that the attack was very violent and wondered if Marcus fought back at all. If he did the person who did might come to this hospital to get their injuries treated. What injuries though would he have to look out for? Probably bleeding and bruising from defensive fighting. He decided to be on the look out for those types of injuries. The only problem was that that was most of the injuries that came in. Jim was still lost in his thoughts until the sounds of his pager awoken him. One look at it told him that it was going to be a long day indeed.

"What happened to him?" asked Jim as he rushed into Marcus's room where the sounds of rushing and beeping machines filled the air.

He looked at Marcus who was lying still on his bed. Everyone was moving everywhere examining Marcus to see what was wrong with him.

"He was talking to me and was just fine until he just laid still," exclaimed Kate who was doing what she could at this stage.

"BP is 70 over 40, and heart rate is quite low as well," announced Jim as he took his position where he was needed.

Then suddenly Marcus flat lined and everyone started to move even quicker.

"Get me a defibrillator now," commanded Kate who started to do compressions to Marcus's chest.

Two nurses brought in a cart with a defibrillator on it. Kate grabbed the two paddles and the two nurses started the machine up.

"Charge to 250, clear," announced Kate when the machine released the electricity into Marcus and he was still flat lining.

"Ok charge to 250 again, clear," announced Kate when the machine released the electricity into Marcus and this time a heart beat came.

"Thank goodness," whispered Jim who was tired just as everyone else was.

"Ok I want him in for CT so we can find anymore bleeding in him," decided Kate as everyone but her and Jim left the room.

"I wish I knew what was wrong with him," added Kate who was starting to leave the room.

"He had brown hair," uttered Marcus weakly from his bed.

Both Jim and Kate went back to his bedside.

"Your saying the guy who did this had brown hair?" asked Jim.

"I also punched him in the face," uttered Marcus with a little more strength in his voice.

"Ok that helps us thanks," responded Kate who looked at Jim and they both went into the hall.

"Be on the look out for anyone who comes into the ER with a face injury and has brown hair," said Kate.

"I thought you said we shouldn't get involved," advised Jim with a smirk.

"Well I never thought it would get this close," indicated Kate in all seriousness.

"All right you will be the first to know," assured Jim.

As Jim went on to the ER he wondered about how things were going. He was for sure that the mugger would come to the hospital if his injury was serious enough. But then the fact that Marcus never saw the guy so then how would he be able to tell the police that the guy that they were accusing was the actually mugger. It was all very confusing and it didn't help that Marcus's condition was weaker then they all had originally though. But hopefully the CT scan would come back with something that would help show the answer. Finally Jim arrived back at the ER and immediately started to get to work on helping people. About an hour later while he was working on some paper work he looked up at the ER doors to see a mid thirties slim built guy wearing just a t shirt, jeans and shoes come in. But the point that he caught on even quicker was that he had brown hair and was holding a bloody rag to his face. He immediately rushed over to the guy to help.

"Please let me help you," said Jim to the guy leading him to one of the ER beds.

"Thank you I just fell off my ladder it was very stupid of me not looking when I was going down," admitted the man.

Jim at this point was disappointed if what this guy said was true then he couldn't be the mugger

"Ok then lets look at that wound you have," said Jim with as much happiness as he could muster.

When Jim pulled back the cloth he was so shocked that he almost dropped the cloth and screamed. What he was looking at was a very clean knife wound across the man's cheek. Jim looked at it and knew it had to be a knife wound, if he had fell from a ladder the man would be in more pain on his body and the cut would be more jagged and more like a scrap. He was sure of it this was the mugger.

"Your wound looks really bad I'm going to go get a doctor to come and look at this just to be safe so just stay here and I will be right back," stated Jim who started to leave the ER only stopping to tell another doctor to not let him leave the building.

Jim was walking as quickly as he could down the hall so he could find Kate and tell her the news. He was so happy until he heard his pager going off.

"Again?" Jim asked as he entered Marcus's room but didn't even need an answer as he saw everyone rushing and Marcus lying still. No one even had a chance to speak when the noise of Marcus flat lining filled the room. The nurses already had the cart ready to be used.

"Charge to 250,clear," announced Kate who released the electricity into Marcus and waited but he was still flat lining.

"Again charge to 250, clear," announced Kate who again released the electricity into Marcus and waited but he was still flat lining.

"Come on," prayed Jim.

"Again charge to 250, clear," announced Kate who did the same thing as before. Everyone was silent as the continuous beep filled the room.

"It's over everyone time of death 11:06 AM," said a depressed Kate as she took off her gloves and left the room along with Jim.

"Well that's disappointing and we found the bleeding that was causing all of the damage. I was just telling him as well and then this happened never saw that coming at all," explained Kate who was writing down something in some paperwork.

"It gets worse the mugger is in the ER right now," said Jim quietly with his head down.

"Are you absolutely sure of that?" asked Kate who was now looking at Jim.

"The wound is a clean knife wound, but he said he got it from falling off a ladder. Other than that he is in no other pain or has any other injuries," said Jim now looking at Kate.

"Well that is just perfect Marcus gets so close to seeing the guy who did this to him, they were even in the same building and he has to die," indicated Kate who now had her head away from Jim.

"Are you going to be ok?" asked Jim now concerned this had been too much on Kate.

"I will be just fine, now lets go see the guy that hurt so many lives," said Kate who started walked down the hall beside Jim down to the ER.

It's true that humans have to solve every mystery they encounter. But by getting to involved you become emotionally attached and it makes you want to solve that mystery more than every. Even the toughest of people can break down when something they care about goes wrong. It is just our nature to solve every mystery because we become to emotional involved with the people that are in the mystery.

The mugger did have a clean knife wound on his cheek. The police found a knife in his house that matched the stab wounds to Marcus and to his cheek. The police took him away to be charged with the crimes he committed. Marcus's family was called and Kate told then what had happened. When they arrived they were extremely sad a wife and a four year old. Kate told them they did everything that they could but the damage was to much for his body. The family said they understood and they thanked everyone for all they did. As they left Kate turned to Jim.

"I guess we go back to work then more lives to save," said Kate and walked right back into the ER.

"Right more lives to save," said Jim who took a deep breath and went back into the ER and back to work

**Thank you for reading this please review all reviews will be kindly accepted as long as it isn't just simply I hate this. **


End file.
